Dreams
by Friditas
Summary: Annie, desde pequeña tímida e insegura; siempre ha estado enamorada de Archie. Al pasar los años, toma una importante decisión: valorarse a sí misma, pero ¿Qué ocurrirá con Archie en el proceso? Serie "Las chicas solo quieren divertirse. GF '15


**Sueños (Dreams) **

**Serie: Las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

**.**

**.**

Parece que fue apenas ayer, cuando en aquella fiesta en casa de la familia Leagan, te conocí. Hasta entonces, había conocido a muchos chicos. Desde el Hogar de Pony, hasta las reuniones constantes a las que mi madre asistía.

Siempre fui algo introvertida, así que esperaba a que los jovencitos se acercaran a entablar conversación. Pequeños caballeritos, educados y sonrientes me rondaban en aquella época. Pero nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.

Rubio, con un cabello tan sedoso que en cuanto lo vi, desee pasar mis dedos entre los mechones. Elegante como los señores de las grandes ciudades. Guapo con unos ojos azules en los que quise perderme por horas. Pulcro como ninguno a pesar de ser una reunión en la campiña. Pero distinto en algo que en mi vida imaginé: Descarado. Coqueto.

Tu presencia me impactó de tal modo, que inundaste mis pensamientos de forma casi obsesiva. Pasé meses soñando despierta con volver a verte.

_**Oh mi vida**_

_**Esta cambiando diariamente **_

_**De muchas maneras, **_

Mi primer sueño fue tener una mamá. Un papá y una mamá. Deseaba quedarme con Candy para siempre, en verdad era como mi hermana. Pero era solo una niña de seis años que anhelaba ser amada. Que jamás había sentido el abrazo protector de un padre, o el beso cariñoso de una madre. Pensé que mi vida sería como lo había deseado, que podría invitar a Candy y a los chicos. Pero las normas serían distintas a las que una pequeña soñadora pudiera imaginar. Lloré durante muchas noches. Pero también era feliz. Tenía una familia. Era amada…

_**Y mis sueños**_

_**Nunca son lo que parecen, **_

_**Nunca son lo que parecen. **_

La emoción de tener hogar, posesiones materiales y educación, hacía que me sintiera plenamente agradecida con mamá y papá. A pesar de las estrictas reglas a las que poco a poco me acostumbré.

Lamento si te parezco snob, pero me causa culpa el amistarme con cualquiera. No puedo ser como Candy, por la sencilla razón de que no soy Candy. Pero respeto a la gente, simplemente soy tímida. Y ¿Sabes? He aprendido a no compararme con ella. Ha vuelto a ser mi amiga. Y me doy cuenta que siempre la admiraré y la querré como a una hermana. Pero no somos ni parecidas. Y lo acepto feliz.

El recuperar su amistad, ha sido maravilloso. Pero nada se siente como esto…

_**He sentido esto antes, **_

_**Pero ahora lo estoy sintiendo aún más, **_

_**Porque proviene de ti. **_

La educación infantil se fue convirtiendo en lecciones para ser una señorita propia y elegante para algún día, llegar a ser una buena esposa.

El Honorable Colegio san Pablo surgió de los labios de mamá. Los chicos Ardley estudiaban allá, con la niña adoptada. Sería una excelente opción para codearse con miembros de familias acaudaladas, identificar posibles prospectos de matrimonio e incluso crear conexiones para los negocios de papá, pues estudiaría con los herederos de algunos socios suyos.

_**Y entonces me doy cuenta, **_

_**De que la persona que está cayendo soy yo.**_

_**Una diferente forma de ser. **_

Te he entregado mi corazón, mi alma, y todo mi ser.

Cuando Stear partió, pensé que estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario a que te enamoraras de mí. A que me aceptaras como Annie Britter y me amaras por quien soy. Han pasado tres años desde entonces y mis ideas han cambiado:

_**Quiero más, imposible de ignorar, **_

_**Imposible de ignorar. **_

_**Y se harán realidad, imposible de no hacer, **_

_**Imposible de no hacer. **_

La emoción de estudiar en Europa, y de volver a verte, pasaron pronto. Pronto me percaté del enamoramiento que tenías hacia Candy. La odié. A mi hermanita, en un ataque de celos, la detesté.

Y ella, con su magia, su nobleza y su amor, simplemente hizo que me recuperara a mi misma.

Ese colegio que para muchos fue una prisión, para mí significó la libertad. Porque volví a ser Annie. Volví a ser yo y por primera vez, en años, volví a reír con desenfado.

Tú participaste en esa transformación ¿Recuerdas? Tu apoyo y comprensión resultaron fundamentales.

Dejaste de ser el chico guapo que hacía latir mi corazón para convertirte en el amigo incondicional, en el consejero sagaz que me conoce mejor que nadie. Y en el primer chico arrebatado al que no le importó el peligro de ser descubierto y me besó.

No puedo negarlo, me enamoré del verdadero Archie mientras tú conocías a la verdadera Annie.

_**Y ahora te hablo abiertamente, **_

_**Tienes mi corazón, así que no me hagas daño, **_

_**Tú eres lo que no podía encontrar. **_

El tiempo separados cuando partiste a estudiar a Harvard era necesario. Entonces no lo comprendí, pero a la larga supe que la distancia, la añoranza y la comprensión hizo que nuestra relación se solidificara.

Sabía que la posibilidad de que te establecieras allá permanentemente existía, y un día, sin más, decidí dejar de lamentar mi soledad y salir.

Si Paty que había perdido a Stear, podía hacerlo; si Candy que pasaba meses alejada de Albert por los constantes viajes de tu tío, podía sobrellevarlo y confiaba en él con plenitud ¿Porqué yo no?

Salí con otros cabelleros pulcros y elegantes. Pero nunca uno tan arrebatado ni insolente como tú. Y a pesar de la lejanía, me sentía feliz y orgullosa de ti, del hombre en que te convertías poco a poco. Supe entonces, que aquel enamoramiento adolescente, no lo era más.

_**Una mente totalmente asombrosa, **_

_**Tan comprensible y amable, **_

_**Tú lo eres todo para mí. **_

Te amo. Conozco todas y cada uno de tus imperfecciones. Sé bien lo que te hace enojar. Aunque me dolió que tú también salieras con otras mujeres, sé que la confianza de escuchar tu honestidad era lo que alguna vez soñé. Tu confianza vale más que el dolor, y no cometería el error de arruinarla con reproches.

_**Oh mi vida, **_

_**Esta cambiando diariamente, **_

_**De muchas maneras. **_

Cuando terminaste el posgrado, mi pesadilla se hizo realidad. Albert te ofreció un excelente puesto en el Banco de Boston. No lo rechazarías.

Vendrías a visitar a tu familia a Chicago y partirías definitivamente. Presentí que sería el fin de cualquier esperanza. Me preparé para decirte adiós y para no llorar frente a ti. Aunque mi corazón se rompiera por siempre. Porque solo deseo tu felicidad.

_**Y mis sueños, **_

_**Nunca son lo que parecen, **_

Una proposición. Un anillo. Lágrimas, risas y besos. Amor y un futuro lleno de promesas. Con el chico lindo que soñé. Con el adolescente arrebatado que me aceptó. Con el hombre inteligente que amo.

¿Qué puedo decir mientras me reflejo en el mar de tus ojos? En aquellos en los que siempre quise perderme… Solo "sí, mi amor", solo "sí"

_**Porque tú eres un sueño para mí, **_

_**Un sueño para mí. **_

…

Canción: Dreams

Canta: The Cranberries

Album: Everybody else is doing it, so we can't we? 1992

Compositores: Dolores O'Riordan, Noel Hogan


End file.
